ALLEN AVADONIA: User Guide and Manual
by Firemockingjay
Summary: A basic manual on how to care for your new "Servant of Evil" unit. Based on the Story of Evil, Seven Deadly Sins series, and whoever started the manual trend. I only own this story.


_**Thank you to everyone who liked my first manual! Some basic facts about this manual:**_

-**Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche is the official name for "The Daughter of Evil," Rin Kagamine in the Story of Evil**

_**-Allen Avadonia is**** the official name for "The Servant of Evil," Len Kagamine in the Story of Evil**  
_

_******-Germaine Avadonia ********is the official name for the Red Revolutionary (Meiko) in the Story of Evil**  
_

_**************-Kyle Marlon ********is the official name for the Blue Prince (Kaito) in the Story of Evil**  
_

_**********************-Michaela ********is the official name for the Woman of Green (Miku Hatsune) in the Story of Evil**  
_

_******************************-Clarith ********is the official name for The Daughter of White (Haku) in the Story of Evil**  
_

_**************************************-The Story of Evil DOES NOT consist of just Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message, and Re: Birthday  
**_

******************************************_The rest are characters from the Daughter of Evil light novels. This has all been decreed by Mothy/Akuno-P. Anyway, all I own is this manual, so enjoy!_**  


* * *

**ALLEN AVADONIA: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You've just invested in an ALLEN AVADONIA unit! In order to ensure that you, the owner, get the best of your ALLEN AVADONIA unit while not getting killed (which is pretty hard to do, since he's patient, unless he is ordered by RILLIANE to), we've taken the liberty of writing this manual, and strongly suggest that you read before attempting to interact with your unit.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Allen Avadonia. May also reply to "Alexiel Lucifen d'Austriche," "Exotic Boy," "Servant of Evil," and "Servant Boy," though a little annoyed to the last two.

Age: 14

Place of Manufacture: Lucifenia

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 103lbs/47kg

**Your unit comes with the following accessories:**

One (1) yellow, mid-thigh length topcoat edged with white

One (1) yellow ribbon hair tie

One (1) pair of white pants

One (1) pair of white cannions (hose that ends above the knee)

One (1) brown waistcoat

One (1) brown buckle shoes

One (1) white undershirt

One (1) orange overcoat with a hood

**Programming:**

Your ALLEN AVADONIA unit is equipped with the following traits:

Skilled weapon user: Your ALLEN AVADONIA unit is rather capable of combat, having thwarted an assassination attempt on Rilliane's life at one point. He also managed to defeat his foster parent in sword combat (although it's important to note that Leonhart was in disadvantage and partially disabled).

Skilled horse rider: Your ALLEN AVADONIA unit is also skilled at horse-riding, something that he will not admit to Rilliane.

Servant: Your unit is very good at being a servant, being loyal to his sister until the end. If a RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE is present, he will serve only her and work to make her happy. If she isn't around, he will search for the nearest RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE unit, so you may want to get one. See RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE's manual for our special deal on these two.

**Removal of your ALLEN AVADONIA from Packaging:**

1. Have a GERMAINE AVADONIA, LEONHART AVADONIA, or MICHAELA unit call for him. He will respond happily to all three and then you can take him out and reprogram him as you like.

2. Have a CHARTETTE LANGLEY unit break something. You will hear him sigh, then he will pop out, clean up the mess, reprimand said CHARTETTE LANGLEY unit for breaking the item, then apologize for the inconvenience and introduce himself. You are then free to reprogram him as you wish.

3. Have a RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE unit say "Oh, it's tea time" when it is tea time (3:00pm.) He will then pop out and after making tea and brioche for his sister, you can reprogram him as you wish.

4. Play the sound of a guillotine coming down, then open the crate. He will either be in _Switched _mode or _Spirit_ mode (see Reprogramming.)

**Reprogramming:**

After successfully awakening your ALLEN AVADONIA, you'll have the option to reprogram him. Their modes are as follows:

_Serious (default)_

_Loyal (default)_

_Servant (default)_

_Spirit _

_Switched (locked)_

Your unit is, all in all, a very easygoing and loyal guy. His default modes are _Serious, Loyal, _and _Servant, _in which he will be very loyal and serve his sister, RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE, to make her happy.

_Spirit: _This mode is only unlocked when ALLEN AVADONIA is executed. He will travel about as a translucent spirit, but only certain units such as YUKINA FREESIS and CLARITH can see him. To get him out of this, purchase a CLOCKWORKER'S DOLL/MASTER OF THE COURT unit and wait for him to reincarnate. NOTE: **THERE IS NO OTHER WAY TO GET HIM OUT OF THIS MODE OTHER THAN THIS METHOD OR BUYING A NEW UNIT.**

_Switched: _Your unit believes that the revolutionaries along with KYLE MARLON and GERMAINE AVADONIA are threatening RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE's life and will trade places with her to save her life. To activate this mode, simply put a KYLE MARLON and a GERMAINE AVADONIA into _Angry_ mode.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

**RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE**: Allen's identical twin sister. When they got separated, Allen kept the truth about them until the very end. He is very devoted to making his sister happy.

**LEONHART AVADONIA: **Allen's foster father after he and Rilliane got separated. Allen was ordered to kill him when he opposed the princess' rule.

**GERMAINE AVADONIA: **Allen's foster sister.

**CHARTETTE LANGLEY: **Allen's childhood friend and fellow servant of Rilliane. She is always prone to breaking things.

**NEY FUTAPIE: **A Marlon spy disguised as a fellow servant of Rilliane. Allen was deceived by Ney into killing Leonhart.

**MARIAM FUTAPIE: **The "Head of Lady's Maids". She is one of the few people who knew that Rilliane and Allen were siblings.

**MICHAELA: **Allen fell in love with her at first sight. Michaela didn't return the favor however.

**KYLE MARLON: **Allen met Kyle after he was arrested during the Lucifenian Revolution.

**GUMILLIA: **Allen met Gumillia before he set out for Elphegort. Gumillia handed Allen a spring onion and asked him to bring it to Michaela.

**Cleaning:**

Your unit is perfectly capable of cleaning. He has a certain style in which he takes his hair (which is identical in texture and color to a RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE unit's) and ties it up with the hair tie supplied.

**Feeding:**

He can cook for himself, RILLIANE, and possibly you.

**Rest:**

Your unit usually retires to bed at 10:00pm, after he tends to putting RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE to bed. He rises at around 7:00am to do chores and make breakfast, then wakes RILLIANE at 9:30am.

**FAQ:**

Q: My unit is staring into space, blushing faintly…

A: He probably saw and met a MICHAELA unit. To get him out of this, have a KYLE MARLON in _Love_ mode send a rejection letter to a RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE, who will then order your unit to kill the nearest MICHAELA unit.

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: Instead of a perfect teenage servant, you received a child who says he, "split day and night," "feels sorry for the demon" and is willing to "give up his snack to it."

Solution: Oops! We accidentally sent you a TwiRight Prank ALLEN AVADONIA. He is pretty much the same as he is now, just younger.

**End Notes:**

With love, care, and a RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE, you'll find ALLEN AVADONIA to be a valuable companion. We wish you luck, and we hope you enjoy your unit!


End file.
